


Thunder

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [24]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: :'''))), F/F, yo throwback to last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling and Holly get caught in a surprise rainstorm.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 24 - Weather

“Holly. Take the umbrella. You’ll get wet.” Darling forced the handle of her baby blue umbrella against Holly’s hands, but the girl pushed back against it.

“Darling, I’m telling you. I don’t need it. It’s not even raining.”

As if to counteract her words, the sky let loose with a loud crack of thunder. Holly gave an involuntary shudder, which did nothing to help her case. Darling shoved the umbrella towards her. “If you don’t use it, Holly, I won’t use it either. And then we’ll both be wet.”

“It’s not even raining.” Holly didn’t know why they’d decided to go for a walk through the meadow today. Blondie had been predicting a tea-riffic thunderstorm for days. But the morning had been so deceptively calm and peaceful. “Maybe we can make it back to Ever After High before anything happens.”

Darling gave a light sigh. “Alright. But I don’t want you to get wet and catch a cold. After all, it was my idea to come out here in the first place.” As a very active person, Darling had been making sure that Holly didn’t stay in her room all day. Which was fairy sweet, and it had really helped Holly to get into shape. After all, sitting around in a tower wasn’t exactly a story that lent itself to a good figure.

Another clap of thunder made Holly shiver. They really should have stayed in the gym today. As much as she loved her girlfriend, Darling could be a bit oblivious to simple things like the weather report. “Let’s just turn around now,” she lightly suggested, “and then we’ll see how far we can make it before the rain.”

The answer to that was entirely nowhere, because no sooner had Holly finished her sentence then the clouds let loose, releasing buckets of water down onto the girls. Immediately, Darling grabbed Holly and started running, dragging the girl across the slippery grass behind her. The pair raced for the treeline of the Enchanted Forest, getting thoroughly drenched in the process. Once there, they collapsed, heaving, against a tree trunk, finally able to catch their breath with the shelter the trees provided. Holly shivered and sneezed, sliding down to the ground. Darling sat down and joined her, wrapping her frailer girlfriend up in her arms.

“Hey, Holly?” the Charming finally spoke up, a few moments later. “Don’t be mad, but… I think I dropped the umbrella.”


End file.
